


Лихорадит душу

by Viajera_theRedheadSpaniard



Series: Нам курс проложен [2]
Category: Captain Blood - Rafael Sabatini
Genre: Angst, Gen, Missing Scene, Songfic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-05 10:41:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25469455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Viajera_theRedheadSpaniard/pseuds/Viajera_theRedheadSpaniard
Summary: Враг явился, словно из зазеркалья, ожившее отражение из черной глубины, присвоившее себе чужую жизнь. И без боя он не сгинет на дно...
Series: Нам курс проложен [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1830181
Kudos: 1





	1. Диего

**Author's Note:**

> Первая часть появилась как сонгфик к песне КиШ - "Отражение". А затем у фика в полном соответствии с его сущностью выросло продолжение. Зеркальное.

* * *

_Лихорадит душу -_

_Я обиды не прощаю!_

_Я разрушу план твой, обещаю._

_Ты меня не знаешь,_

_Ты всего лишь отраженье!_

_Средство есть_

_Лишь одно:_

_Сгинь на дно..._

_(с) Король и Шут - "Отражение"_

* * *

В маслянисто-черной воде, бьющейся в багровый борт фосфоресцирующими пенными гребнями, нельзя было разглядеть отражения. Отсветы фонарей и окон освещенной кают-компании — лишь они плясали на волнах стаей бешеных болотных огней, заманивающих путника в трясину. Стоя у фальшборта и вглядываясь в их гипнотическое мерцание, дон Диего де Эспиноса-и-Вальдес ощущал себя тем самым путником, которого предали звезды, подвели карты, и каждый новый шаг приближал его к бездне — а прекратить борьбу он не мог. Даже если это означало медленную гибель, даже если ему не доведется милосердно быстро пойти ко дну.

_По крайней мере_ , подумал он с болезненной усмешкой, _тонуть ему не в одиночку_.

Горечь поражения отравляла каждый вздох, каждый глоток воды, присыпала пищу слабым раствором цианида. Изощренная пытка усугублялась тем, что показать ее было недопустимо — и учтивые речи испанца не таили ни капли этого яда, а сдержанная улыбка играла на его губах, едва не искусанных в кровь от бешенства и тоски. Рабы-англичане, овладевшие его кораблем, казалось, и вовсе не видели в нем врага, и отвечали ему уважительным обращением — и нельзя было дать им знать о том, сколь чудовищным издевательством это звучало для кастильского гранда, с приветливым взглядом воображавшего их на эшафоте. Каждого из них, осквернивших своей хваткой «Синко Льягас», осмелившихся заковать его сына в кандалы, дон Диего страстно мечтал увидеть болтающимся в петле причудливым маятником, обугленным бесформенным останком в догорающем пламени костра, обезглавленным телом в луже крови. Не пачкать руки самому, не мараться об эту сволочь в поединке, а с холодной улыбкой предоставить палачу заняться всеми до единого. Кроме того самого, единого, которому он, будь на то его воля, не уготовал бы такую судьбу. Питер Блад умер бы иначе — и непременно от его руки.

Эти фантазии помогали держаться. Не позволяли выть от отчаяния и унижения, вновь и вновь перелистывая в своей памяти страницы этой отвратительной трагикомедии. Вот он — триумфатор и завоеватель, расквитавшийся с подлыми врагами, и командир барбадосского гарнизона с трясущимися руками выслушивает его требования, безукоризненно-вежливые, и оттого пропитанные издевкой. Вот он покидает причал английской гавани, переговариваясь с сыном, и волны мягко покачивают тяжело нагруженную шлюпку, а впереди гордо возвышается закатно-алый корпус его собственного корабля. И вот он — оглушенный, надломленный болью и неизвестностью, и хриплое согласие срывается с его губ, когда ржавый песок безвозвратно утекает в нижнюю колбу часов, а синие глаза впиваются в него с небрежной жестокостью победителя...

_Блад победил._ Переиграл его, безвестный, безымянный, бывший никем и звавшийся никак — уничтожил его команду и стер в пыль его победу. Дон Диего хотел бы, чтобы его ненависть к сборищу британских бандитов перекинулась и на их предводителя, но что-то внутри давало сбой, и все негодование, вся клокотавшая в груди ярость оборачивалась против него самого. Допустить этот проигрыш, потерять все, чего удалось добиться с боем — этого испанец не мог себе простить, и каждый взгляд на щеголявшего в его камзоле англичанина был для него пощечиной, жестоким напоминанием о том, какую чудовищную оплошность он совершил. Ненавидеть Блада было равносильно тому, чтобы кидаться с кулаками на беспристрастное зеркало — и дон Диего кидался, и разбивал кулаки в кровь, и насмешливо звенели осколки, исполосовавшие ему бессильные руки и искаженное стыдом лицо. В его душе бесновался ад. В его бокале плескалось гранатовое вино, когда в кают-компании за ужином он развлекал самозванного капитана разговором о давно покинутом ими Старом Свете. Тот слушал с любопытством, отвечал с остроумием — и испанец позволял себе ненадолго забыться, ища в беседе хотя бы тень удовольствия и успокоения.

Его силы тлели изнутри с каждым днем, с каждой пройденной под парусами милей. Ему отчаянно необходимо было держать себя в руках. Притворяться другом, едва ли не товарищем по несчастью для этого человека — и, непринужденно произнося «друг мой» из раза в раз, дон Диего позволял себе отчасти поверить в это. Перенестись мыслями в иную реальность, где его собеседник, благородный и обаятельный, не был английским псом, а сам он не оставался оскорбленным пленником. Так можно было сохранять лицо, маску, чтобы в конечном итоге не дать этому дьяволу добиться своего. Не возбудить подозрений, заставлять собственное притворное дружелюбие отражаться в чертах собеседника, в черном обсидиановом зеркале, к которому его приковали. В чем-то этот двойник был очень схож с ним — непокорный, не привыкший подчиняться, готовый рискнуть всем, чтобы не остаться на привязи. Дон Диего видел это, и оттого понимал, как действовать с восставшей против него собственной сущностью в чужом человеке. Блад же не видел — и в том было его страшнейшее заблуждение: он позволил себе поверить, что один из них двоих способен сдаться без борьбы. Не разглядел зеркальности, не осознал, с какими мерками стоит подходить к тому, чьим отражением он мог бы быть.

И это тоже было неплохим выходом. Представить Блада каким-то призраком, демоном, собственным распоясавшимся отражением — чем угодно, лишь бы отвязалась мучительная мысль о проигрыше беглому каторжнику. Видеть в нем нечистую силу, пожелавшую отнять у де Эспиносы и корабль, и гордость, и саму жизнь, - и беззвучно повторять молитвы, веря, что Господь даст силы выстоять и одолеть врага. Что наваждение сгинет, когда у берегов Эспаньолы испанские суда захватят «Синко Льягас», а сам дон Диего, быть может, доживет до того момента, когда лицо англичанина покроется смертельной бледностью, а ледяные сапфировые глаза потускнеют и угаснут.

_\- Господи, помилуй!_ \- слышал он собственный возглас, не справляясь со шквалом жестокой памяти. _\- Может быть, вы скажете мне, что и дон Диего де Эспиноса — это тоже вы?!_

\- Боже, Боже... - шептал испанец одними губами, вцепившись в резной поручень до побелевших костяшек пальцев, до боли в ладонях. Он и сам не мог бы сказать, о чем просил Всевышнего, что рвалось у него из самой души, трясущейся и сгорающей в лихорадке. _Помоги мне. Уверь, что я — это я. Что я не отражение и не бессильный призрак, что это все еще мой корабль. Что завтра это закончится._

Создатель молчал, но звезды, Его творения, красноречиво говорили за Него. И в отличие от синеглазого демона из зазеркалья, укравшего у испанского капитана и повадки, и одежду, дон Диего понимал их язык. К утру крепчающий ветер принесет их к самому побережью Эспаньолы, и там решится все: кому из них остаться за штурвалом, кому скрыться на дне. Бладу это было неведомо — хотя после вопросов юнца-штурмана, быть может, он и начал смутно беспокоиться. Однако же, де Эспиноса был уверен в своем актерском даре и убедительности. Пусть англичанин был наблюдателен и умен, - _отражение_ , с болью шипела его раненая гордость, _он всего лишь твое отражение, и оттого ему не откажешь в уме_ , - но искусством навигации он не владел. Кастильский капитан мог бы, пожалуй, ощутить сочувствие к беспомощному в открытом море человеку, независимому и ненавидящему бессилие, как и он сам, - но жалости к Бладу в его сердце было не больше, чем в окаменевшем обломке угля. А расставленная тем ловушка с подставной Полярной звездой не провела бы и Эстебана, не говоря уже о его отце.

Эстебан. Мысль о сыне ледяной волной обдала испанца, не впервые за эти мучительно длинные сутки, бессчетное количество раз за эти ненавистные дни. Если Провидение не отвернулось от Испании и ее верных сыновей, если не закрыты милосердные глаза Христа, то пусть Эстебан избегнет катастрофы, неважно, чью еще жизнь она унесет. Бесчестье, которое обрушилось бы на них, приведи де Эспиноса и впрямь свой корабль в Кюрасао, было бы стократно хуже смерти, - и все же чувство вины грызло его при мысли о сыне и грозящей тому опасности. Страх гнездился на краю сознания, изгнанный, отторгнутый, но неистребимый, и шипел оттуда, как целый клубок разъяренных змей. Ужас за Эстебана, за себя, за ту неизвестность, что лежала за рассветом, за те минуты или часы, в которые у Блада еще будет возможность осознать ловушку и расправиться с виновником своей неминуемой гибели...

Но по-другому быть не могло. И дон Диего не променял бы этот адский риск на безопасный и несмываемый позор. Обращенное к невидимому в ночи горизонту лицо его было бледным, окаменевшим, взгляд застыл, смешав в себе страдание и свирепый вызов, но его спина была гордо выпрямлена, плечи уверенно расправлены, и вся осанка и поза его говорила о властном спокойствии. Проходящий мимо человек, увидевший его силуэт в сумраке, несомненно мог бы принять его за капитана, чьей воле подчинялся боевой корабль — _и был бы близок к истине_ , повторял испанец про себя со злой радостью измученного зверя, вот-вот ожидающего шанс впиться мучителю в глотку. _Скоро все будет именно так. Ты недооценил меня, мерзавец, ты не знаешь меня, хоть и вырядился в мою одежду, и занял мое место. И скоро ты на собственной шкуре почувствуешь, что я не прощаю обид._

А путь был лишь один, и средство — только одно, и под всеми парусами во мраке шел к развязке алый корабль, когда-то на беду покинувший верфи Кадиса.


	2. Блад

« - Если бы она знала! Если б она только знала!..»

Отзвук этих слов, казалось, застыл под потолком капитанской каюты, дрожа в невидимой и беспощадной паутине горького отчаяния. Блад не испытывал облегчения, оставшись наедине с ними после ухода своего бессменного штурмана – но и прежнее присутствие Питта ничем не могло ему помочь. Случившееся не могло быть ни искуплено, ни исправлено, ни забыто – ни предотвращено, как ни страшно было это признать.

Экипажи «Лахезис» и «Атропос» не подчинились бы его воле и не покинули бы Картахену, где еще оставалось чем поживиться. Его собственные люди не дожидались больше его приказа – напротив, сами негласно отдали этот приказ, едва ли не силой доставив его на борт «Арабеллы». Опрометчиво высказанное намерение догнать французскую эскадру и поквитаться с де Риваролем обернулось расколом его собственной флотилии – и Блад возблагодарил бы небо, если бы дело ограничилось лишь этим. Однако на сей раз фортуна отвернулась от своего любимца, отворив для него гавань Картахены лишь затем, чтобы швырнуть в пучину позора, пусть и ведомого лишь ему самому. Пятно бесчестья, легшее на него в его собственных глазах, было несмываемым – и неважно, что невидимым для остальных.

Треск выламываемых дверей, звон окон, выдранных со ставнями. Грубый хохот и ответные крики, в которых перемешивается гнев и ужас. Седые старики и подростки с отчаянными глазами, пытающиеся остановить головорезов на пороге своего дома, не подпустить к родным – и падающие наземь с раскроенным черепом или рассеченной глоткой. В лучшем случае – умирающие мгновенно, в худшем – мародеры не добьют, попросту перешагнув через хрипящее и корчащееся в агонии тело. Их гораздо больше интересуют иные тела – женские, затянутые в рвущуюся с треском ткань, слишком хрупкие, чтобы оказать сопротивление, и лишь разжигающие скотское вожделение своими судорожными рывками и перепуганным жаром. Лишь тела они и видят – не женщин, умоляющих, срывающих голоса в крике и стоне невыносимой боли. Еще заметят блеск драгоценностей да роскошной утвари в богатых домах – а на отсветы пламени опрокинутого светильника не обратят внимания, пока не займется пожар и не придет время прихватить добычу и со смешком и бранью от щекочущего ноздри дыма покинуть ограбленное и обесчещенное жилье. Так было в старой доброй Англии после подавленного мятежа Монмута, когда в окрестьях Бриджуотера и Таунтона хозяйничали полки драгунов. Так было в Бриджтауне в день, когда «Синко Льягас» ворвался в Карлайлскую бухту. И это же происходило в Картахене – прямо сейчас, в эту самую минуту, его собственными стараниями.

Невыносимо. Невыносимо…

Может, лучше бы канонада испанского форта и затопила бы их к чертовой матери в этой бухте, несмотря на всю его искусную лавировку. По крайней мере, умерли бы людьми, а не жили бы скотами, способными существовать с памятью об этом дне. Пошли бы ко дну почетно – на войне, под честным флагом христианской державы, не зная до конца о бесчестности ее адмирала.

_\- А так ли важен этот флаг?_

Сидя за столом с зажмуренными до боли глазами, прижав напряженные пальцы к вискам, Блад не сразу выделил эту мысль в общем потоке, жгущем его расплавленным свинцом на инквизиторской пытке. Но вернее было сказать, что выделилась она сама – точно бы и не им был задан этот вопрос, а звучал вполголоса, задумчивый и будто обращенный в пустоту, здесь, в тишине и одиночестве каюты. Звучал так отрешенно-тихо, что и не разобрать, кто именно спрашивает…

« - Она бы не спросила. Ее приговор был вынесен безо всяких вопросов… и теперь она права, права как никогда. Ей нечего делать среди этой грязи – даже в моих мыслях. Даже лица ее не представить сейчас, когда перед глазами стоит это…»

_\- Это бывало перед вашими глазами и раньше. Просто глаза закрывать было проще._

\- Я не желал этого… - выдохнул ирландец, резко отнимая ладони от лица, на котором остались красноватые следы от бездумного нажатия. Не оправдывавшийся никогда и ни перед кем, он инстинктивно сопротивлялся этому голосу, набирающему силу, плавно и неумолимо наращивающему звучность. Хотелось верить, что это была лишь израненная совесть, натворившая бед в измученном сознании – и след от недавних запоев, господин доктор, вам ли не знать… Кривая и судорожная усмешка передернула его губы при этой мысли – благо, хоть она беспримесно принадлежала его собственной неумолкающей иронии.

_\- О, я верю. Желать такого было бы странно. Вам просто хотелось одержать эту победу. Утвердиться под этим самым новым флагом. Искупаться в восхищении команды, подкормленной богатыми трофеями. Нормальные человеческие желания – любой поймет._

\- Я не мог знать о такой цене.

_\- Какой еще она могла быть? Какой она вообще была все эти годы? Разве не банда головорезов была под вашим началом, разве вы не спускали своих цепных собак на добычу? Какого еще поведения вы ждали от них в захваченном городе?_

\- Я сражался, как подобает по законам военного времени, - лишь теперь, буквально прорычав эти слова сквозь стиснутые зубы, Блад осознал, что откликается вслух. Думать о возможном помешательстве не хотелось отчаянно – но даже на пьяный угар трезвому капитану было не под силу списать творящуюся бесовщину. Быть может, вообразить чужой, отчего-то смутно знакомый голос и спорить с ним попросту было не так изуверски больно, как самому и напрямую судить себя беспощаднее треклятого кровопийцы Джефрейса. – Это разные вещи – морская баталия и грабеж мирного города. Убийство и насилие над безоружными не оправдано ничем.

_\- Вы поручитесь за то, что для вашего экипажа эти вещи столь же различны?_ – издевательски фыркнул пугающе узнаваемый голос в его голове. _– О нет. Вы не поручитесь даже за их верность вам. Какая бы присяга или клятва верности ни связывала такую ватагу, есть черта, после которой вас стащат в трюм, наплевав на любые последствия. Вы знаете это, иначе не остались бы в живых. Вы уже дважды испытали это на себе. А мне вот не доводилось – но я всегда отдавал себе отчет в этом. Командир корабля – наместник Бога на борту, но все же не Господь. Он не управляет ветром в небесах, течением под зыбью волн и слепой звериной волей всей команды разом._

\- А ваше красноречие не выцветает с годами, - улыбка болезненно расплылась на смуглом лице Блада, походя на мучительный оскал. Веки его уже не были плотно стиснуты напряжением мышц – но оставались сомкнутыми, будто у погруженного в транс человека. Он не прятался от своевольно ворвавшегося к нему воспоминания – _в свою каюту ворвавшегося, в конце-то концов_ , - наоборот, не желал открывать глаза, точно зная, что увидит пустоту. В темноте память без труда дорисовывала каждую деталь в этих стенах, а распоясавшееся воображение – едва слышные звуки мягких шагов у него за спиной. Шаг – пауза – шаг, вдумчиво, туда-сюда, вдоль переборки. Вкрадчивый ритм долгой беседы.

_\- Утратить его было бы прискорбно. Надеюсь, оно и вас не подведет. Потому что я хочу услышать вас,_ \- учтивость тона, которым были произнесены эти слова, недвусмысленно таила за собой жестокую и надменную издевку. _– Каково вам, Блад, капитан Питер Блад? Каково вам в моей одежде, в моей постели и в моей каюте, на мостике моего корабля? Каково вам сегодня, сейчас, полностью и до конца на моем месте?_

\- Вам не надо здесь быть, - помедлив, отозвался Блад с бесцветной усталостью в голосе. Ресницы его все же дрогнули, нехотя и ненадолго приоткрывая перед ним пустоту каюты и плотно запертую входную дверь. – Я не знаю, где вы сейчас и откуда явились, но не стоило вам приходить.

_\- Ни мне, ни вам уже не может быть хуже,_ \- спокойная, бесстрастная уверенность ответа не заставила себя ждать. _– Даже если притворитесь, что и вопросов моих не было – хуже вам уже не станет. Некуда._

\- Вы могли не совершать того нападения. Вашу гордость уязвили - но вы ведь тоже понимали цену. Какого же дьявола вы сравниваете…

_\- Вы с самого начала знали, что де Ривароль предлагает вам пиратский рейд, прикрытый французским флагом для добропорядочности. Вы сказали ему об этом в лицо. И вы сами прекрасно ответите себе на вопрос, какого именно дьявола и с кем я сравниваю сейчас._

\- А у меня был выход? – пальцы ирландца до побеления впились в столешницу, ломая подвернувшееся под руку перо и оставляя на коже следы засохших чернильных подтеков. Острый кончик пера занозой вошел в мякоть руки, но укол боли не коснулся его разума – смутной вспышкой мелькнул и погас где-то на туманной окраине сознания.

_\- Задайте этот вопрос себе,_ \- холодный и мстительный вопрос буквально потрескивал стрелками инея. _– Как опытный и кровожадный пират скажите мне…_

\- Помню… - горько прошептал Блад, и в глубокой синеве его открытых глаз мелькнула глухая, неистовая тоска. – Все дело в том, что между нами есть разница. Вы с самого начала не называли себя гуманным человеком.

_-_ _Иллюзии. Фата-моргана, защищающая ваш рассудок. Гуманных людей нет ни в моей профессии, ни, тем более, в вашей. Гуманных в вашем понимании слова – не в моем._

\- В чем различие? – хрипло поинтересовался ирландец. По его ладони текла капля крови, оставляя за собой тонкий поблескивающий алый след, и он отстраненно вглядывался в ее медлительное скольжение – стараясь не придавать ей смысла, не видеть больше, чем просто красную черту на телесном фоне.

_\- И вы, и я могли быть гуманны лично. Щадить персонального врага, перевязать чью-то рану, отпустить чью-то руку и оставить нетронутым чей-то дом. Но для вас поступки вашей команды, ваших подчиненных – такая же моральная ответственность, как и ваши. Это лично вы в сотнях лиц, рук и иных частей тела сейчас грабите, жжете и насилуете наш город. Вот и все различие. Вы взялись отвечать за стихию, которую не смогли ни предсказать, ни укротить – последнее вообще никому не под силу. Раньше вам просто удавалось притворяться, что дела обстоят иначе. Вы, может быть, считали, что и ваше личное благородство, ваши взгляды распространяются и на стаю бесстрашных подонков с Тортуги? Что они идут за вами этакой рыцарственной армией в этих морях, переполненных чужеземным злом?_

\- Четверть часа назад я считал, что мне осталось лишь предложить шпагу королю Испании, - Блад расхохотался сухо, лихорадочно, будто давясь этим смехом как забивающим горло кашлем. Ответа не было – ни ехидного, ни одобрительного, ни торжествующего. В провисшей было паутине вновь затрепетала своими стрекозиными крыльями звенящая тишина.

\- Не примут, считаете?

Молчание показалось бы ему благом в самом начале этой жестокой фантасмагории. Даже в середине, пока еще можно было жмуриться и притворяться – но не теперь. Теперь уже так не выходило.

\- Диего?

Безмолвие было прозрачным, каким бывает только небо в морозную зиму севера. И оттого вдвойне неуместным здесь, в тропических краях, где волны мерно бились в покачивающийся борт корабля, и можно было различить тяжелое поскрипывание мачт и снастей, передающееся его могучему корпусу.

\- Что мне теперь делать? – беззвучно, одними губами шепнул Блад, глядя в расплывчатую точку на деревянной переборке, в никуда и нигде. И в последний угасающий раз, с пронзительной ясностью и отчетливостью ощутил: шаг, еще полшага, замирание у него за спиной, ладони, почти легшие ему на плечи – и побрезговавшие. Или не пожелавшие становиться дланями преждевременной смерти, стать той окончательной причиной, по которой разрывается и лопается хрупкий сосуд в неутомимом мозгу.

_\- Не приближаться к зеркалу, Питер. Никто не обещает, что вам понравится увиденное в нем._

Рассеянный свет струился в приоткрытое окно капитанской каюты, неся с собой теплый воздух тропиков и соленую взвесь мельчайших невесомых брызг моря. В нем силуэт капитана выделялся отчетливо, угольно-строго, в темном облачении и с темными локонами, частично закрывающими склоненное лицо, с резкой линией напряженных плеч и безвольно лежащими на столе перекрещенными руками – точно главный элемент картины, один за надежно закрытой дверью, в пустой каюте корабля, уже спешащего навстречу своей участи.


End file.
